


I Want to Tear You Apart

by super_queer_hannibal_obsession



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Play, Dark Will, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Knives, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Murder Kink, Nipple Play, Power Bottom Will, this is pretty dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_queer_hannibal_obsession/pseuds/super_queer_hannibal_obsession
Summary: Hannibal and Will take pleasure from two of their victims before finding complete release in one another. Inspired by AHS: Hotel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot, completely absent of plot, smutty fic that I completely ripped off from a scene in American Horror Story: Hotel. It involves a brief foursome, murder, blood, and sex. Enjoy!

The woman squirmed beneath Will, her dark hair spread back against the mattress like a dark sky, diamonds in her hair. Hannibal always found the most extravagant, delectable prey. Will pressed his mouth to her breast and sucked, pressing his tongue around her taut nipple. He enjoyed the taste of her. Enjoyed her smell: dark musk, vanilla, a hint of amber. Nothing would compare to Hannibal, but he couldn’t deny he enjoyed the women Hannibal brought him. Hannibal knew Will enjoyed this and was happy to indulge him. The others were just warm ups to the main event anyway, sex toys. After the act was over, they would indulge each other in a culmination of pleasure that no other person could offer.

Hannibal was working on the man. A “beautiful specimen” as Hannibal had called him earlier. He liked the women, too, but really preferred the young men. Will used to feel slightly jealous, but Hannibal assured him he had nothing to worry about. His pleasure was seeing Will given so fully over to hedonism, to blood lust, and watching Will react to him pleasing another man. Hannibal’s tongue made long trips up and down the man’s erect cock. The man arched his back in an exaggerated manner. He insisted he had never been with another man before, but his eagerness made Will doubtful of that claim. Blonde curls framed an angelic, well-chiseled face and bright blue eyes. The man and woman really did make a beautiful couple; it was almost a shame.

Feeling a bit jealous, Will gripped Hannibal’s shoulder, a simple gesture that Hannibal would recognize as Will telling him it was now his turn. Hannibal’s face was slightly flushed, eyes gleaming with excitement, but his features calm and collected. Will could sense how out of control he already is, however.

Will gasped as Hannibal’s mouth crushed against his own. The kiss is salty sweet, iron and rust. The bodies underneath them buck and moan as Will feels himself being lost in Hannibal momentarily, almost forgetting they are not alone.

“I’m ready,” Will moaned softly in Hannibal’s ear.

Hannibal sighed deeply in return, grinning like the devil and running a hand down Will’s chest.

They slid their bodies forward, over the victims under them, moving sensually and reaching their hands to the small knives on the bedside tables placed there, partially hidden and easy to access when they were ready. In synchronized, swift motions they slice the blades down, cutting the throats of the couple. Blood pouring down over her smooth, pale breasts and over his muscular, heaving chest.

Will placed both hands over their throats and groaned as the blood spurted all over his hands. Hannibal enjoyed the gasps and moans the victims made, but Will was more interested in the blood, how it covered their bodies, how it covered his hands. How it coated his and Hannibal’s bodies as they pressed on top of the couple. Their lips found their way together easily and they merged urgently as the blood smeared and caked their chests.

“These two were perfect choices. They bleed copiously and are beautiful in their deaths,” Hannibal said between hard kisses.

Will took some of the blood and pressed his hands to Hannibal’s face, leaving long trails down Hannibal’s neck with his fingers, his nails digging in tightly, wanting to mix their own blood with that of their victims.

Hannibal pressed the edge of the knife against Will’s chest and Will followed suit. They cut marks into each other simultaneously. The pain and feeling of his own blood dripping over his nipples and down his abdomen, coupled with the sight of Hannibal’s blood flowing, caused Will’s cock to throb and ache. Hannibal ran his finger along Will’s cut before twisting Will’s nipple between his thin fingers. Will leaned forward and licked the trail of blood from Hannibal’s navel to his nipple.

Hannibal moaned, running his fingers through Will’s curls. He pressed Will’s face against his chest roughly.  


“Harder,” he begged, and Will circled his tongue around the nipple before sucking it hard, adding his teeth and twisting cruelly. Hannibal’s back curved, pressing his body towards the source of his pleasure.

Will pulled away. “Let’s move the bodies.”

They pushed the bodies towards the bottom of the bed, leaving them piled unceremoniously at their feet.

Will pushed Hannibal onto his back hard; the sheets were stained with blood, creating a dark, macabre outline behind his statuesque figure. With his own cut bleeding over his abdomen, Hannibal could almost have been a part of one of their many murder mosaics.

“You’re beautiful,” Will growled under his breath. He leaned forward abruptly and kissed Hannibal hard, lips trailing over his body, down further to his hard cock, where he licked long strokes up and down Hannibal’s length.

“Please. Mmm. Please,” Hannibal was a mess already. The sight of his tousled, bloodied, beautiful boy almost too much to handle.

Will smirked. “Not yet.” He pushed himself up in a smooth motion. Lips met lips. Hands roving over each other’s bodies ravenously and hastily. Teeth biting marks on each other’s neck and shoulders.

Will placed his cock on top of Hannibal’s and held them together with his fist. They moved together. Groans growing louder. Will savored the feel of Hannibal’s hard, throbbing cock against his own. Both of them already begin to overflow with need.

“I can’t wait anymore,” Will groaned low and throaty, and Hannibal cried out in response, jerking his hips up desperately.

Will rubbed Hannibal’s dick up and down with blood and straddled him, spreading his legs and placing the tip of Hannibal’s dick against his opening.

Hannibal’s hands clasped tightly against Will’s hips and caressed over his ass as Will pushed his body down to meet Hannibal’s thrusts.

“Oh fuck,” Will cried out. The pleasure and pain so close to a climax already, his hand pressing hard against Hannibal’s chest as they moved together, hard and fast. Their thrusts were urgent and mounting. The sounds of bodies hitting together, moans and cries of pleasure, mixing together in crescendo.

“Come closer.” Hannibal’s arms reached around Will’s shoulders and pulled Will’s face close to his, kissing him sloppily. Sweat gathering on both of their chests.

Will pressed back down against Hannibal’s cock, taking him fully inside. It was too much. They were too close already. Hannibal’s neck arched back, his back strained and hips moving wildly. Will gasped at the feeling of Hannibal’s come filling him up.

“My turn,” Will grabbed Hannibal’s hand and placed it on his cock. Hannibal jacked him hard as he pounded Hannibal’s cock a few more times, bringing his own climax, spilling hot and heavy onto Hannibal’s abdomen.

Hannibal wrapped his arms around him and pulled Will close. They lay together panting. Hannibal’s hand stroked Will’s hair, and he pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

Will looked around them at the bodies and the bloody scene. “This is going to be fun to clean up,” Will smirked.

“The effort is worth the reward, my dear Will,” Hannibal nuzzled against him; he would worry about the mess later. The bodies would be frozen and a beautiful feast prepared for them to partake of together. But for the moment they would rest.


End file.
